Harry Potter and The Final Journey
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends set off to find Voldemort's Horcruxes and finish him off for good. My version of what's to come in Book 7.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Author:** phoenixmaiden20

**Summary:** Harry Poter and his friends set off to find Voldemort's Horcruxes and finish him off for good. Along the way Harry comes into his true power.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters, J. K. Rowling does. If I did I would be famous already. Ha Ha. No really I would be, but some of them are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Last Journey**

Chapter 1—Memories

"_We can't be together anymore, Ginny," he said quietly._

_She gave him a sad smile back. "It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_Voldemort uses people that his enemies are close to. He'll use you to get to me" he got up from his chair, "I'm sorry" he added and started walking away._

"_I never gave up on you, Harry," she whispered quietly to his retreating back

* * *

_

Harry opened his eyes and looked out the window of his small bedroom on number 4 Privet Drive. The memory of his break up with Ginny still on his mind. It was the only time he was truly happy, and had to let it go. Well not really, the brief moments of thinking he would leave this retched place to live with his godfather were enough to rival it, but he didn't want to think about Sirius, it was still painful and thinking about what life would be like if he was still alive did not help.

"I win again!" a voice cried out from behind him bringing him back to reality. He turned around and smiled at his two best friends. Ron Weasley with his violently red hair and freckles, and Hermione Granger the smart one of the trio with busy brown hair though not as much anymore.

Harry remembered his Aunt and uncle's reaction when Ron and Hermione had arrived at his house, trunks in hand. He believed that Uncle Vernon had invented a new color of purple on his face that had rendered him temporally speechless. That was fine with Harry; it enabled him to explain to them that Ron and Hermione would be staying here until he turned 17 then he was gone for good. He couldn't wait to be rid of the place.

It was then that his Uncle had regained his voice and started arguing that he would absolutely not house the freaks under his roof. Harry had lost it then, he couldn't help it. After seventeen years of abuse he was not going to take it anymore, especially not when his friends were here. And he said so breaking three windows, a vase and knocking pictures off the wall in the process with accidental magic. In the end it was clear Ron and Hermione were staying.

"I hate this game," Hermione huffed looking down at the chessboard Ron was cleaning up.

"That's because you suck," Harry commented.

"Shut up Harry," she scolded, which made Ron and Harry laugh.

Ron finished putting the last of the chess pieces away and sat back. "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry," Hermione said simply picking up one of the books that was lying around the room.

Hermione had brought her books from home to study and prepare themselves for what was coming. Much to Harry and Ron's disapproval, she made them practice and read the books for hours at a time. As much as they hated it, they didn't complain.

"I'll go see if I can find anything to eat," Harry said and left the room.

* * *

As Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he heard loud thundering footsteps running out of the room no doubt belonging to his cousin Dudley. His Aunt Petunia was at the sink and she stiffened when she saw him. "What do you want?" 

"Got hungry," he said with a shrug opening the fridge and helped himself to the food inside.

Since the arrival of Ron and Hermione, and Harry's outburst the Dursleys had been scared to say anything to either on them. It had been hard enough containing one wizard, but three was too much, two of which were of age and could easily turn them into frogs if they wanted to. The Dursleys had fallen into ignoring them whenever they were in the room, but because of their constant chatter and laughter it was hard not to.

"Find anything?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen followed by Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry replied handing them sandwiches he had put together.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed and sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking hers and heading to the table. She spotted his Aunt and smiled at her "Hello," she said brightly.

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened and she quickly left the room, practically running. Harry laughed and Ron snorted into his cup of juice. While Hermione sighed and sat down to eat. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom at last

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. Darn.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Last Journey**

Chapter 2—Freedom at last

"Well that's the last of it," Hermione said packing away the last of the books that had migrated around Harry's room.

It was the last day that Harry was going to spend in the Dursley household and he couldn't wait until midnight when he turned seventeen, then he was free of the place.

"I didn't know I had so much stuff," Harry laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked in disbelief, "You only have two boxes of stuff!"

"Yeah, well to me that's a lot. More than I ever had in my life time anyways," Harry shrugged.

Hermione turned around with a box and stacked it in the corner to shrink later, "Oh well. Less to carry," she said lightly.

"Thanks a lot Hermione," Harry said dryly, while Ron laughed.

Just then the door cracked open and Uncle Vernon poked his head inside, "When are you leaving?" he asked gruffly, looking around the cluttered room, from the group of boxes to the confetti and left over bags of chips and cookies. They had celebrated Harry and Ron's victory of passing the apparition test two nights ago and had stayed up all night partying, not bothering to keep the noise down.

"Yeah," Harry said, "We'll be gone in the morning," he gave his uncle a smirk and made a point by letting his wand show a little, "What? Can't wait for me to leave?"

"N-No. J-Just wondering," his uncle stuttered and quickly closed the door.

Ron burst out laughing, "He's scared of you!"

"Terrified more like," Hermione said smirking. She had given up being nice to them when Dudley had called her a freak when she had tried to help him up after he fell over from running away from Harry and Ron who were coming down the hall.

"This has been the best summer ever!" Harry exclaimed, "No chores, no abuse. I'm loving it!"

"No kidding, I would never get away with half the stuff I do here than at home. And also the food is good. You could have told us that you knew how to cook." Ron said.

"I'm okay, not great," Harry replied, "Anyways what should we do for the Dursleys as a going away gift?"

AS Harry and Ron plotted last minute schemes on the Dursleys, Hermione cleaned up the mess in the room with a flick of her wand. She sighed as she spotted the package of hair car products.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"These things are useless!" Hermione replied, picking them up.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Harry said.

Hermione had attempted and failed to tame Harry's hair even though he and Ron had warned her that nothing worked, she had insisted. So Harry had let her. After many complaints of pain from Harry and cans of different products and broken brushes and combs, Hermione gave it up as a lost cause.

"I don't get it though, it's silk to the touch, yet I can't get a damn comb through it. Nothing works," Hermione complained.

"Maybe it will work on you," Ron suggested, then caught himself, "W-Wait, I didn't mean…!"

But to late, Hermione threw a bottle of styling gel at Ron, which exploded upon impact. "Men," she huffed and got up. Harry jumped out of the way quickly as she went by, afraid of her wrath and watched her leave the room.

"You ought to be careful, Ron," Harry warned.

"Tell me about it," Ron said dryly wiping away the gel on his face.

"If it's one thing that gets her mad, it's her hair," Harry signed and tried to act apologetic, but ended up laughing at Ron's face.

* * *

Later on that night, with a few last pranks on Dudley and a few more games of wizard's chess, which Harry lost miserably to Ron again, they were ready to leave to the Burrow. 

"As much as I like you Harry and want to stay with you," Ron stated dragging his trunk to the hallway, "I can't wait to go home and get out of this hellhole."

"You're telling me! I had to live here for 17 years!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know and we only stayed here for a month. It's too…" Hermione paused, searching for a word "clean."

"Yeah, thanks to me," Harry said flatly.

"Well, you did a great job Harry," Hermione replied.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Will you miss this place?" Ron asked.

"No. I spent my life living in a cupboard will dust and spider webs until I was eleven. Cooked their food since I was able to reach the stove. Starved as punishment because I did something wrong even if it was minor or even if I had nothing to do with it, and called a freak because of what I am. So no I will defiantly not miss this place," Harry said angrily.

"A simple no would have been good," Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm finally leaving after years of wishing for it," Harry said with a sigh.

"I can understand that mate," Ron said with a grin and patted Harry on the back, "I live with five brothers and a sister. I know it's not the same, but close enough."

Harry laughed and looked at his watch. "2 minutes," he counted down, "1 minute… 30 seconds…10 seconds…ok lets go."

"Finally freedom" Ron said grabbing his trunk and a couple of boxes.

"And good riddance," Harry added and they all disappeared with a pop.

* * *

**Please review! I need reviews, I'll give you a cookie. O.o**


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

**Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and The Last Journey**

Chapter 3—The Burrow

When Harry opened his eyes, he was standing in front of one of his favorite places: the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way up the yard to the front door and Ron knocked on the door, "Mum, it's us."

"Are you sure? Answer the question," came a voice from behind the door.

"Aww, mum," Ron complained looking embarrassed.

"What question?" Harry asked.

"We have to answer a question to get into the house, in case someone is impersonating us," Ron explained.

"Oh yeah I remember," Harry said.

"What's no the wall next to the stove?" the voice asked.

Ron sighed, "The family clock that shows where everyone is." He answered referring to the clock that had all nine Weasley's names on hands pointing to where they currently were.

With that said the door was open. As soon as Harry stepped through the door, he was grabbed into a crushing hug.

"Oh Harry! It's wonderful to see you. Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

Harry blushed, unused to the affection, "Thanks."

"Look at you, your all skin and bones, I'll get you something to eat," she said, when in fact Harry had been eating better than he ever had at the Dursley's.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at his mother and then looked inquiringly at him, "The way she goes on, it's as if I don't exist."

"Don't be silly Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, flicking her wand at the stove, where eggs and sausages started cooking, "I saw you."

"Right," Ron said dryly and took a plate of eggs and sausages and started to eat.

"So, how was your stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Better than the rest," Harry replied buttering his toast.

"You wouldn't believe it mum, Ron said though a mouth full of eggs, "the way they treated us," he swallowed, "It was like we had some sort of disease or something."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking to Hermione for proof.

"Hermione nodded, "I was hoping that Harry was exaggerating about them, but I was wrong, they're horrible."

"At least I didn't have to do chores," Harry laughed.

"Ron grinned, "Yeah, but they were too scared to come near us to make you." They all laughed at that.

After having 3 helpings Harry had had enough and had to turn down the 4th. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared what they did while they stayed at the Dursley's, leaving out the hours of studying from numerous books. After a while Harry grew tired. At the sight of Harry's half concealed yawn, Mrs. Weasley ushered them all to bed.

* * *

Later on that morning the trio were back down stairs eating yet another breakfast, but Ron didn't complain. They were repeating yet again their less than quiet stay at the Dursleys with Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and the twins present. The Weasley's gave presents to Harry for his birthday, and Mrs. Weasley promised to bake a big cake for his coming of age. As they joked around and told the pranks they had pulled on Harry's cousin Dudley, not without a few mild scoldings from Mrs. Weasley, Harry began to fidget restlessly as time dragged down.

Harry had no idea what to say to Ginny when she came down. Was she okay? Was she mad at him for their sudden break up?

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I can't help it," he whispered back.

Harry had explained to both Ron and Hermione why he had broken up with Ginny. He had thought that Ron would be furious with him for hurting his little sister, but they had both understood why he had done it. But it didn't make him feel any better.

"Come on, let's go up to my room," Ron said.

They agreed and headed up the stairs, chatting about Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding in a couple of days, when a door on the second floor opened. Harry jerked to a stop as he came face to face with Ginny dressed in jeans and T-shirt, ready to go down to breakfast.

"Err," Harry started, he really didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared, "Hi."

"Hi," Ginny said quietly. An extremely awkward silence filled the air as they stared at each other.

"So, how's your summer?" Harry asked and winced inwardly, he sounded like an idiot!

"Fine," was her reply.

Sensing the awkwardness between the two, Hermione piped up, "Come on Harry, I want to show you the new book I got that just came in!"

"What bo-," Ron hissed as Hermione stepped on his foot. And then tugged on Harry's arm.

"Okay, bye," Harry said lamely. Ginny nodded and headed down the stairs.

When they got to Ron's room Harry sat down and buried his face into his hands and groaned in frustration.

"That was intense," Ron commented rubbing his foot.

"I'm such an idiot!" Harry exclaimed, gripping his hair, "'How's your summer' what kind of question is that!"

"It's okay Harry," Hermione said placing a hand on his arm, "You knew it was going to be like this."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," he said flatly.

"So, where's the new book you got Hermione," Ron asked looking around.

Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "There is no book Ronald! I was trying to get Harry out of there. Your so thick sometimes, God!"

"Gee, how was I supposed to know!" Ron snapped. Some of their arguments were annoying and tiring but some were just too funny to watch. _They're fighting over a book._ Harry thought and laughed.

"I was just trying to…" Hermione stopped and saw the glint in Ron's eyes, "You knew. You knew there was no book!"

"Of course I did. When you stepped on my foot, it was pretty clear. I'm not that stupid, " Ron said crossing his arms.

"I didn't say you were, I said 'sometimes' remember," Hermione said.

"Uh huh, right" Ron said with a grin. Then looked over at Harry who had been watching the exchange with a smile, "It worked though."

"What worked?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron through his arms up in the air in mock victory, "I made Harry laugh HA HA HA," then gave Harry a goofy smile and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said with a smirk.

"No problem," Ron sat down next to Harry on the bed, "Your one of those people who shouldn't be sad. I don't like it."

"Me neither, but Harry has every right to be upset," Hermione put in.

"Angry more like," Harry commented.

After a moment of silence Ron asked quietly, "When are we leaving?"

"After the wedding I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"The sooner the better. I want to get this over with," Harry said.

"True. What better way than with the distraction of the wedding," Ron said simply, "Mum won't be happy though if we just up an disappear."

"Happy?" Harry asked, "She'll probably be absolutely furious and worried. I'd hate to do that to her. Especially after everything she's done for me, but I have to do this."

"We'll leave a note," Hermione said, "So she won't worry as much. Or at least know that we weren't kidnapped or something."

"I don't know. She'll probably worry anyways," Ron commented, "How are we going to find the first Horcrux anyways?"

"Well thanks to the spell Hermione found and my ability to sense when Voldemort in near me, it should be easy," Harry stated.

"And the spell does what again?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, "How many times have we been over this?"

"I know, I know. Just say it again. I wasn't to make sure it sticks," Ron said.

"How do you know it will stick?" Hermione questioned apparently amused.

"I know that you can't apperate and disapperate in and out of Hogwarts," Ron said simply.

"You remembered!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course. Say it enough times I'll remember it," Ron said tapping the side of his head, "So how does it work again?"

Harry laughed "Okay!" Ron turned towards him and listened intently, careful not to miss anything. "The spell is a Heightening charm, it heightens your senses. Because of my connection to Voldemort and the spell I should know where the Horcruxes are by sensing them."

"So why are we doing the spell every night when we haven't started looking for them?" Ron asked.

"Overtime the spell won't be needed, Harry will be able to sense them by himself," Hermione said sitting down on the bed across from theirs.

"It will also help me sense Voldemort when I fight him, I've seen how quick he moves. Trust me I'm going to need it," Harry said quietly.

"You'll do fine," Hermione said quickly seeing Harry's disease. Harry nodded.

"So why do me and Hermione have to do it?" asked Ron.

"Well it will help you too. Not with Voldemort, but other things. To sense danger for instance and we'll be in dangerous situation out there, so better to be prepared ahead of time," Harry explained.

"Okay got it," Ron said deep in thought.

"Did it stick?" Hermione asked dryly.

"HA HA" Ron said flatly while Harry laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Typing it up is such a pain in the butt.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Last Journey**

Chapter 4—The Wedding

After a few days, the wedding was finally here. The morning of the wedding was chaos. Last minute touch ups on the house and backyard with flowers and organizing the chairs into neat rows. By 11:00 Harry was tired from running around everywhere following orders from Mrs. Weasley.

There were people running everywhere fixing things that went along with the wedding preparations. And people were arriving by the minute that Harry didn't even know, but judging by the red hair they were Weasleys. He was stopped several times by people who shook his hand enthusiastically because they had met 'Harry Potter.' Harry had to ask Ron who everyone was because they came by so fast.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs that were lined up in aisles in the backyard and looked around in awe. Ron and Hermione soon joined him. "Seeing this done is too overwhelming. I don't know if I want to get married," Harry said dryly, as he watched Bill run by asking if anyone had seen his bow tie.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said, "After everything is done and in order. It's utterly perfect," she said with a dreamy sigh.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of bewilderment. "It's all a big mess to me," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, who nodded.

"No kidding, and I thought the Yule Ball was bad," Harry replied softly but Hermione overheard.

"You just don't see the beauty in the joining of two people in love," Hermione said flatly, eyes blazing.

"It's not that, just the whole…" Ron gestured with his hands around him, "process." He finished lamely.

"Well, you two will know about the whole thing and how wonderful it is when you get married," Hermione said.

"Yeah, depending if I survive this," Harry said dryly.

Hermione immediately sobered up and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, even Ron's smile disappeared. Harry looked between the two and realized his mistake with words and put his hands up.

"Wait! That's not what I meant," Harry said frantically, "I-I meant…" Harry broke off as Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly with a small sob.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed his voiced muffled. Hermione pulled back a little and settled down in his lap her eyes over bright. "I just meant this day. With the Wedding," Harry said weakly.

Hermione smiled lightly, "I'm sorry. It's just…when you said that…I thought," she tried to smile but couldn't and a tear made a track down her cheek.

Harry lifted a finger and gently wiped in away, "I'm sorry. I should watch what I'm saying."

"It's okay," she whispered and hugged him again and he hugged her back, and then gave Ron a slight smile, which he returned.

"Okay, get off of me. We have to get ready," Harry said patting her leg.

"Oh! Sorry," Hermione said blushing and got up. And all three of them went to get ready.

* * *

Harry had never been to a wedding before and had no idea what to expect. After everything settled down and the wedding started, it was truly wonderful like Hermione had said. By 3:pm the wedding was over with Bill and Fleur happily married and it was time for the reception. Tables and a buffet to one side and also a dance floor magically made from hardwood replaced the chairs. There were a few moments of panic when no one knew if the wedding cake was done, but it arrived a minute later. Other than that everything was fine.

At the party Harry and Ron where sitting at a table to the side watching the nights festivities. Hermione was currently dancing with Ron's brother Charlie and was having the time of her life.

"Why does this seem vaguely familiar?" Harry asked tapping his cup with his finger before taking a sip.

"I don't know," Ron replied with a bored tone and thought for a moment, "Oh, I know. Yule Ball."

"That's right," Harry agreed nodding his head, remembering.

They both looked up as Hermione sat down across from them slightly breathless. "Come on you guys. Have some fun! Dance with me. Ron?" she said.

Ron sunk in his seat with his ears turning red, "No thanks," he mumbled.

Hermione's smile faltered but brightened as she turned to Harry, "How about you Harry?"

"No thanks. I don't want to," Harry said.

Hermione looked put out. She knew Ron was as stubborn as a rock, but Harry could be persuaded, he just needed a little push, and Ron was sure to follow easily afterward. _That's it,_ she thought, _my goal for tonight is to make both of them dance with me, and I'll start with Harry._

"Come on Harry! Dance with me. It will be fun," she pleaded. Harry shook his head.

5 minutes later Harry still hadn't given in, but was obviously starting to get annoyed. She was didn't want to do that because it would put him in a bad mood for the rest of the night. She was getting desperate.

Hermione looked around and spotted Ron's cousin Rick from across the dance floor. She suddenly had an idea. _As they say 'Desperate times, call for desperate measures,'_ she thought and decided to go for Harry's weak spot.

"Come on Harry please," she whispered, "I don't want to go out there by myself. Ron's cousin looks like he wants to rip me open."

That seemed to have done the trick. She knew that Harry was extremely protective of her and would do anything to keep her safe. Harry chose that moment to look over a t Rick and saw that her was practically drooling as he watched Hermione in her low cut dress.

Harry grinned his teeth together; he didn't like it. He glanced at Hermione who had a desperate look on her face then back to Rick. "Fine," he said flatly.

Hermione's face lit up and she mentally cheered for her victory.

Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand then turned to Ron and gave him a look that told him outright to keep his mouth shut. Ron laughed at the look Harry had on his face. He had given in to Hermione's endless pleading and had to go dance, but he didn't have to enjoy it. So he sat back and watched them while watching Rick in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Out on the dance floor Harry led Hermione in a perfect waltz. His steps were perfect and on time; he didn't even step on her feet. She was amazed that Harry could move with such grace, she was the one that had to keep up with his quick movements and sharp turns. But best of all, he looked like he was having fun.

After a couple of minutes of waltzing around the dance floor, the music ended and Harry dipped her perfectly. Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and he gave her a slight smile and led her back to their table.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed who had been watching them in amazement.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance," Hermione said breathlessly.

Harry flushed, "I didn't say I didn't know how, I said I didn't want to," he mumbled.

"Just one of your rare talents then," Hermione asked lightly and laughed when Harry gave her an embarrassed yet threatening look.

"Well, where did you learn?" Ron asked.

Harry turned a bright shade of pink and lowered his head, "From the Dursleys," he replied.

"The Dursleys taught you," Ron asked incredulously.

"No," Harry said getting over his embarrassment, "It was through the YMCA near our house. When I was 6 or 7, I forget, but my aunt signed Dudley up for swimming lessons. Before we could leave the lady at the desk asked if I wanted to join anything."

"So you joined an dance class," Ron said with a smirk.

"I didn't exactly have a choice. My aunt didn't want it to look like she was neglecting a child, and the dance class was free because not many people had signed up," Harry explained, "So I was stuck there everyday. Away from my cousin, thank god. He probably would have tried to drown me if I had taken swimming lessons with him."

"So you learned to dance because it was free," Hermione stated.

"Yup. Aunt Petunia didn't want to waste any money on me and didn't think it was very important for me to learn. Plus it got me out of her hair for a couple of hours," Harry said with a shrug.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Every child should know how to swim."

"I think my aunt and uncle were hoping that I would drown of something," he said taking a sip from his cup.

"That's not funny,"

"I didn't say it was."

"That's unfair," Ron whispered.

"I know. But I can't say that I didn't have fun. I met a few people, but I was a shy kid and didn't talk very much so they pretty much left me alone. And that was the way I liked it," Harry said, "Though I don't know what use it is."

"It comes in handy at parties and balls," Hermione said brightly.

"Yeah, but I don't like to dance," Harry said flatly.

"Why, because it shines the spot light on you because your so good?" Ron asked with a smirk. But when Harry flushed he knew that was the exact reason why.

"If I had stood out with my Aunt and Uncle, I was punished. Now I'm constantly being looked at because of my scar. It's a big change from being completely ignored to having everyone watch my every movement. So I like to keep to the sidelines thank you," Harry replied.

"So what. Were here with friends and dancing it fun. You said so yourself," Hermione said.

"So?"

"So! Let's go dance again."

"No thanks," Harry hesitated, "Maybe later."

Hermione immediately brightened up, "Okay, I'll keep you to that. Ron how about you?"

"No way," Ron replied.

"Come on Ron it's fun. Harry was brave enough to go out there," Hermione said, laying out the bait. _Hook, line…_

Ron fidgeted and glanced at Harry who had flushed pink again, "Fine," he snapped and got up holding out his hand.

Hermione smirked and took the offered hand. _…and sinker.

* * *

_

The party ended a little past midnight and everyone went home. Hermione had succeeded in making both boys dance and they had fun doing it. She hadn't let either of them sit back down for the rest of the night, only to rest before going back out again. But now they sat awake and alert in Ron's room waiting for everyone to go to bed. Mrs. Weasley was doing last minute cleaning and had to be pulled out of the kitchen by Mr. Weasley, telling her to go to bed and that they'll deal with it in the morning.

By 2am everyone was asleep. They gathered up their stuff and creped down stairs. Leaving the note they had put together on the table, they stepped out into the cold night air. They looked back at the house that they weren't sure if they were going to see it again, then turned to each other and nodded; it was time to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Gone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did because he's cute! Who agrees with me?

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Last Journey**

Chapter 5—Gone!

Molly Weasley woke up at 10:oo am the morning after the wedding, realizing that she slept in she jumped out of bed and woke her husband, "Arthur, we have work to do."

"Yes dear," he mumbled and Molly bustled out of the room to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Halfway through putting the food on the table, she found a note with _the Weasleys_ printed out on it. She opened it up and begun to read it. As she read further down the letter, her eyes widened in horror. Molly let it sink it before screaming for her husband.

Arthur burst into the kitchen with his wand out, then relaxed when he realized that his wife was all right, "What is it Molly dear?" he asked coming closer. Molly promptly burst into tears and thrust the letter into his hands, which he quickly read through.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,_

_By the time you read this we will have already been long gone. We cannot tell you where or why we left, only that we have some things to take care of. We are sorry that we have to do this to you, but it has to be done. We won't try and deny that what we are going to do is dangerous,_

_because it is. Please don't look for us, you know as well as we do that if someone doesn't want to be found they won't be. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine and we'll try to stay safe and out of sight. Take care of yourselves and try not to worry to much._

_Always,_

_Harry Ron Hermione_

P.S. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me, you have no idea what it means to me. Thank you.Harry

When Arthur finished reading the letter several times, he ran up the stairs to Ron's room calling over his shoulder to call Remus and the rest of the Order. When he swung open the door he was met with an empty room. Their trucks, books, and clothes were gone. Their beds still made because they never slept in them. He let his eyes sweep the room one last time before coming down stairs.

Remus Lupin had just arrived dusting soot off his robes, "You called me?" he asked brightly. Then his smile dropped at the sight of Molly and Arthur, "What happened?"

Arthur wordlessly handed over the letter. Remus shook his head, "No," he whispered in disbelief.

"We have to look for them," Molly cried.

"I know Molly, but who knows how long they have been gone," Arthur replied sitting down in a chair, feeling helpless.

"Who cares! Organize a search party to bring them home. My baby is out there, they'll get hurt or worst killed! Especially with You-Know-Who out there!" Molly cried quite hysterical.

"I think Voldemort is the reason they left. At lest Harry's. Ron and Hermione probably followed," Remus whispered.

"Why?" Molly demanded flinching at the name, "Why put themselves in danger? Why now?"

"Arthur shook his head, "I don't know. It probably has to do with whatever Harry was doing with Dumbledore the night he died. Whatever Harry won't tell us."

"They probably waited until Harry became of age, so they can move around freely. There's nothing we can do," Remus said.

"We still have to look," Molly said bursting into tears again.

"Oh. We will or at least try. But like they said, if they don't want to be fond they won't be," Arthur said grimly.

"So their gone!" Molly exclaimed, "We do nothing!"

"No, we help them whatever way we can on our end to keep them safe," Remus said.

They looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs revealing five Weasleys and Fleur on one end and a flock of people coming out of the fireplace on the other all wearing the same worried expressions.

"What happened Dad?" Fred asked curiously watching his mother cry.

"Yes Arthur what happened that has brought us all here so early in the morning?" Tonks asked.

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Their gone. Harry and the other's are gone."


	6. Chapter 6: Nicknames and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Rowling won't let me have him. Wah!

* * *

Harry Potter and The Last Journey

Chapter 6—Nicknames and Surprises

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Hermione asked tentatively, looking around the shabby hotel where they were going to spend the night.

They had been traveling all night and they were exhausted, so they stopped at a small hotel that was extremely foreign to them in a small town outside of London.

"No, but it's the best we can do," Harry replied, walking around the bedroom.

"Yeah without being noticed, especially Harry. Were going to have a problem hiding him," Ron commented.

"True, who doesn't know me," Harry said with a smirk.

"We'll figure it out in the morning," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you will, you're the smart one Her-" Harry yawned, "'Mione," he finished.

"'Mione?" Hermione asked amused.

Harry thought for a moment, "Yeah Okay," he picked up a stray newspaper, "I dub thee 'Mione," he announced and hit her on the head. Ron laughed.

"Hey! What was that for!" she exclaimed. Harry shrugged. "Fine! Your…your…Ry!" she said taking the newspaper and hitting him back.

Harry made a face, "Ry?"

"Yeah. Har-ry. Ry."

"I don't like it."

"To bad Ry," Hermione said smugly.

"Actually its not a bad idea," Ron said, "We don't want to get caught."

Harry frowned, "True. But I still don't like it."

"You'll get used to it. What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is a more common name he'll be fine," Harry said, "Our names are not very common so it will work."

"Okay then, now that we have that all sorted out," Hermione yawned, "Where are we sleeping?"

"You can have the bed," Harry said automatically, stepping on Ron's foot.

Hermione smiled knowingly; Harry was always the gentleman, "Thanks!" she replied while Harry dragged Ron out of the room.

"Night!" he called over his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

"That's not fair," Ron grumbled.

"What? You want her to sleep on the couch! No, I don't think so," Harry said flatly, taking one of the couches.

"Your too nice."

Harry laughed and shrugged a shoulder.

Ron hesitated, "How do you do it?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Ron blushed, but gave Harry a slight smile, "Easy enough. I'll help you out starting tomorrow. Right now let's get some sleep."

* * *

When Harry and Ron woke up in the morning they found a note on the kitchen table. 

_I think I solved our problem. I saw something when we came_

_into town that might help us. I'll be back later. I'll be careful._

_Hermione_

"I hope she isn't seen," Harry murmured.

"What problem?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Identity problem. She may be awhile," Harry answered.

Instantly Ron was awake, "So are you going to help me?"

"With what?" Harry asked with a yawn, heading to the small kitchen.

"You know," Ron said nervously, "What we were talking about before we went to bed."

Harry thought for a moment, "Oh yeah. The whole 'being nice' thing."

"So how do you do it?"

"Well its kind of natural to me, you know, living with the Dursleys and all," Harry said summoning a box of cereal and milk and sitting down to eat.

"Yeah I guess, but can you help me?"

"Uh huh sure," Harry said, then smiled slyly, "Trying to impress someone."

"No!" Ron shouted blushing. Harry gave him a look. "How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Come on Ron, I'm not stupid. Just go for it."

"You don't mind?"

"Hell no! I think it's about bloody time. After all these years that you have been watching her."

"Have I been that obvious?"

"I don't know. Only to me I guess," Harry said thoughtfully.

"So I should go for it?" Ron asked stirring his cereal around in his bowl.

"Defiantly. Besides who knows what's going to happen while we are out there, you know. Might as well."

"Your right, I should. So will you help me?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so when do we start?"

"Right now. Sit up straight!"

* * *

"I didn't know it was going to be this hard," Ron whined. 

"Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy," Harry said simply.

They had spent the whole morning trying to improve Ron's manners, which included how to walk, talk, sit, stand and eat. He basically was relearning how to do everything.

"What's not going to be easy?" Hermione asked walking through the door.

"The spells we are going to have to learn," Harry made up on the spot.

"Oh! Well of course it's not. There really an advanced level of magic."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence on Harry and Ron's part, Harry asked, "So…how have you solved our problem 'Mione?"

She smirked at the use of her nickname and pulled a silvery cloak out of her pocket.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "Where the bloody hell did you get that!" he exclaimed immediately recognizing it.

"When were walking through the town last night I saw a dingy little shop that sold them."

"Are you sure that was safe?" Harry asked letting the silk cloak slide over his fingers.

"I was careful, I promise. But I was lucky I saw them in the first place."

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? You hit the jackpot in finding an invisibility cloak!" Ron whispered.

"Actually," Hermione said whipping out another from her pocket, "two."

"Two!" the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, down right expensive too. Thank god you already have one Harry," she said handing one to Ron.

"I'll pay you back Hermione," Ron said meekly, taking it and running his hands over it in awe.

"If you get through this then you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, but I will anyways." Hermione agreed.

"Wasn't the person who sold them, suspicious of why you bought them?" Harry asked.

"No not really. Curious, but not suspicious. Apparently it's not unusual for someone to buy one around here."

"Okay good. Well, we'll only use them as a precaution," Harry said, "We should have something else. Like long overcoats with big hoods to hide our faces."

"That's a good idea. When we walk around in towns like this were not as noticeable. We'll blend right in," Hermione commented.

"Yeah and it will make us look like foreign travelers in other towns," Harry agreed, "We can even learn to speak another language."

"We'll have to if we travel to other counties and understand what they are saying. I have a few books that I bought that will help," Hermione said.

"Always prepared, aren't you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Always," she answered.

"Black long overcoats, huh. Mysterious like the movie we saw at your aunt and uncles house right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's where I got the idea," Harry answered.

"Where do we get them?" Hermione asked.

"We'll look around in the next town. But I'll but them. I have enough money to spare," Harry stated.

Which was true. During his stay at the Burrow on his Birthday, an owl from Gringotts came with a letter saying that he had rightfully come into his inheritance now that he was age. Which included the whole Potter fortune, a mansion in the country and a big company that had been owned by his family for generations. It pretty much made him one of the wealthiest wizards in the world.

"No kidding," Ron commented, "You can buy anything you want ten times over."

"Yeah, well its not my fault, I didn't know I had it. Besides it will help us in our travels," Harry said with a smirk.

"No shit," Ron said dryly.

"Ha. Yeah. We can also get muggle clothes for the muggle towns we visit," Hermione stated.

"Yup. I need new ones, mine don't fit me," Harry said.

"Duh. They never fit you, they're Dudley's," Ron commented.

"Shut up!"

Just then a noise in the direction of the bedroom caught their attention. Hermione got up and hid behind Ron, "What was that?" she whispered. Ron shook his head.

Harry took out his wand and quietly walked over to the door, "Who's there?" he called out sharply, "Show yourself and I won't hurt you."

A squeak was heard and a high-pitched voice along with a small creature appeared that Harry thought he would never see again.

"Don't hurt Dobby, sir. I is just trying to find you, Harry Potter, sir."

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped in disbelief.

"D-Dobby?" Harry asked flabbergasted, "What are you doing here?"

"I is finding you, sir."

"Who sent you," Harry demanded, becoming alarmed, "Were you followed?"

"No sir, Dobby is coming on his own, sir."

Harry sighed, "What do you want Dobby?"

"Dobby wants to come work for Harry Potter, sir."

"Okay!" Harry paused, "Wait! Back up a minute! You want to come work for me?"

"Indeed sir." Dobby said nodding his head furiously, "Professor Dumbledore said that once Harry Potter became of age my contract would be released and I could go work for you."

"He said that," Harry asked softly, sitting down in front of the elf.

"Yes sir. Dumbledore is saying that Harry Potter would take Dobby and Winky in sir."

"Winky too," Harry said weakly, "Where is she?"

Dobby pointed to the bedroom, "Winky is sleeping, sir. We is following you all night and is to tired to come out after you stopped."

"This is going to be a problem," Ron commented.

"No really," Harry asked dryly.

Dobby's ears drooped, "Is Harry Potter, sir mad at Dobby."

"No. I'm not mad," Harry said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Then Harry Potter will be Dobby's new master?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione for help, but they just shrugged. They had no idea what to do either. Then Winky chose that moment to come out, and she saw them standing there. She looked better that the last time Harry had saw her, filthy and drunk on Butterbeer.

"Is Harry Potter, sir agreeing to be Winky and Dobby's new master?" she asked in her high-pitched voice.

Dobby shook his head, and then looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry hesitated, "Now is not exactly a good time for this. We have something to do."

"Dobby is knowing, sir. Dobby and Winky heard what Harry Potter and his friends is doing. Harry Potter is very brave and noble to be doing this."

Ron chocked back a laugh at this and Harry glared at him. He sighed and thought for a moment looking at Dobby and Winky's expectant faces.

"We're going to need all the help we can get Harry," Hermione put in.

"Not to mention they know what we're doing," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll be your new master."

Dobby's eyes widened and filled with tears, "Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, sure. I'll even pay you too."

"Oh no! Master Harry Potter, sir. Just working for you is such an honor. Dobby is not needing paying."

"Are you sure?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Uh, okay. Let's just drop the master thing okay."

"Master Potter?" Winky asked.

"How about you just stick with Harry."

"Master Harry," dobby offered and Ron burst out laughing.

"Err. Close enough," Harry said with a slight smile, looked like he was going to have to get used to being called master.

Hermione laughed, "So now what?"

"We should get going. On to the next town and out of the country," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron nodded and prepared to leave, along with their two new companions.

* * *

**I need reviews, it's like candy. I'm addicted. **

**Next chapter. The trio find the first Horcrux!**

**Love you all!**

**phoenixmaiden20**


	7. Chapter 7: Information

**Author:** phoenixmaiden20

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. But Jack and his friends are mine!

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but college is hard. Finding time to write between school and work really is difficult. Well here is Chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry Potter and The Last Journey **

Chapter 7—Information

After a few months of traveling with no luck of finding a Horcrux, they finally had a break. Through their travels they had each gotten stronger with their magical abilities that would make Mad-eye Moody proud, and they were still growing.

The trio had just arrived in Egypt a few days ago and was currently driving into a small town when Harry felt a shearing pain in his scar.

"Harry! Are you all right? Ron, stop the car," Hermione yelled.

Ron immediately slammed on the brake of Harry's Toyota RAV4 and gunned the engine, and then turned in his seat toward Harry who was holding his head, "Are you alright?"

"Is you needing anything, Master Harry?" Dobby asked looking frightened his green eyes wide.

"No, I've never felt better," Harry said grimly even though he didn't look it.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"What?" they both asked confused.

Harry sighed but then smiled, "No because it hurts like a mother, but yes because it means we are close."

Immediately Ron and Hermione sat up and Dobby and Winky squeaked with joy.

"Are you certain?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Very much certain," Harry confirmed.

"After all these months of looking," Ron said in awe, then turned and looked forward, "It's near that small town up ahead."

"Yup. Close enough that I can felt it. Literally," Harry said rubbing his scar, "Okay. Ron keep driving were almost there."

With that said, Ron started the car and drove toward the town.

"Anything?" Hermione asked sitting down in a chair and setting out a map on the table.

* * *

They had just arrived in town about mid afternoon and had stopped at the pub to stay the night. 

"Yes, it's close," Harry said probably out in the desert somewhere."

"Great! Out in the desert," Ron said dryly.

"Don't complain," Hermione said.

"I'm not."

"So," Harry said ignoring their arguing and taking a marker and circling the town where they were, "the first Horcrux is around here," he said more to himself.

The clanking of dishes and pots and pans being put on the stove was heard from behind them. Dobby and Winky were cooking them lunch in the kitchen when they were done they came up to them loaded with food. Even if they were traveling, the house-elves made sure they ate right at every single meal.

"Master Harry and his friend's needs to be eating now, sir," Dobby said.

"Alright," Harry said knowing better than to argue with the over protective elf, and they cleared the table leaving room for the food.

"What Horcrux do you think it is," Ron asked after a few moments of silence.

"Don't know it can be any one of them," Hermione replied.

"Right. The locket, the cup and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Harry murmured repeating the manta that has been going through his head since they left Hogwarts.

"We should ask around to see if the towns' people know anything," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "That's a good idea and then we can look in the stores for anything that we may need."

There was a tap on the window and Harry got up to open it and let the owl in with the newspaper, then it took off again.

"No!" Harry exclaimed as he opened it.

"What it is Harry?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted again and slammed the newspaper on the table so they could see.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Taken Over 

"Oh no!" Hermione said stricken.

'Last night Hogwarts School was taken over by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after a five-hour battle on the school grounds. Several aurors and teachers were injured, and only three were killed, one of them a Death Eater, during the battle. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had been preparing to reopen the school after the death of long time headmaster Albus Dumbledore for students who still wished to attend. Now there is no school to open in September and You-Know-Who is getting stronger. Will this war ever end?'

"Wow," Ron whispered, not really knowing what to say after reading it.

"I hope McGonagall is okay," Hermione said fretfully, "and the rest of the teachers too."

"That fucking bastard!" Harry growled, "I know he did this on purpose. He knows how I feel about that place," and he started pacing.

"Ry, calm down, you know that the order is not going to stand for this. They'll get it back," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Voldemort is probably trying to get you to come out," Ron said quietly.

Which was true, for the past few months Voldemort had been trying to find out where Harry was by trying to get into his mind and sending him dreams to draw him out. Voldemort could feel Harry's growing power and wanted to stop him before he got any stronger. He knew that Harry and his friends had taken off and he kept asking Harry in his dreams where he was at and threatening him. So Harry started learning Occlomaccy again to block him out. But it was relatively easy this time around.

"Well it's not going to work. I'm going to find his Horcrux and destroy it. And I hope it hurts the mother fucker!" Harry declared.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped shocked. She had never heard him swear so bad, or at all for that matter.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down on the couch in the living room, took his glasses off and put his head in his hands, "Sorry 'Mione," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said.

Ron let out a breath he had not known he was holding. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of Harry's temper.

"The sooner we find this Horcrux, the sooner we can leave to find the others," Ron said.

"I know. He just really pisses me off," Harry sighed and got up and got his cloak, "I'm going for a walk and I'll try to get some information while I'm at it."

"Okay good luck," Hermione called out.

"Bye," he replied, tucking his glasses into his pocket. He no longer needed then thanks to a potion he had found; now he only needed them to read. "Oh! And try to find any spells that we may need out there." With that he was gone.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "He's really tense," Hermione commented.

"I wouldn't blame him," Ron said, "This has been tough on him."

Hermione nodded, "I think that he thinks he's not going to live through this. Have you heard the way he talks sometimes?"

"Yeah, like last week. When we were talking about Quidditch, he made it sound like he was never going to fly again."

"He will survive this, he has to."

"He will 'Mione, he will."

* * *

Harry walked down the dirt road, not really going anywhere, just taking in his surroundings. He was not really worried about someone recognizing him, he had grown out his hair and he no longer needed his glasses, so no one gave him a glance anymore. This was just fine with him. And it was a Muggle town too, so nothing to worry about. 

The people in the town were going about their business, going from shop to shop. Children were running around the street playing games. A bar on the corner caught his eye and he walked in. 'If any place had information it would be here,' Harry thought.

At the counter he ordered a drink and looked around the bar with interest. It was dark and nicely kept for being in the middle of the desert. Harry leaned back against the counter and looked to the bartender, "Nice crowd you got going here," he commented gesturing to the guys around a table playing what he guessed was poker.

"I guess," he grunted, cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"What's going on? It doesn't look like a normal poker game."

"Oh! That guy over there just came back from an expedition in the desert. He's got one hell of a story to tell from what I can hear."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, supposedly something attacked him and his crew out there."

'Wow. Just my luck' he thought. "What was it?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself," the bartender replied and moved on to another customer.

Harry finished his drink and wandered over to the table where the crowd was starting to move away, leaving only three people.

"Hey, I heard that you have one hell of a story to tell," he said sitting down next to the man.

He seemed to be in his late twenties early thirties, medium build, light brown eyes and hair and a smile that lit up the room, Harry almost had to shield his eyes. 'Someone takes care of his teeth' he thought amusingly.

"Yeah, come to hear?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'm Jack by the way. This is Ryan and Matt."

Harry nodded to all three of them; they like Jack were all in their late twenties early thirties. Ryan had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, and Matt had shaggy black hair that reminded him somewhat of his own.

"Ry," he replied automatically. The nick name was starting to grow on him, but he could never hear the end of it from Hermione if he admitted it.

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, we'll get started. We are Archeologists and we came to Egypt about three months ago to find…you know whatever," Harry nodded showing he understood, "Well my crew and I stumbled on a cave two days ago. It was hard to get to because of the sandstorm that was around it, kind of like it was guarding it."

Harry nodded, "Why was there a cave all the way out there?" he asked.

"Don't know," Matt replied, "It was there for a reason and it probably holds all kinds of ancient artifacts."

"But we never got as far as the cave opening," Ryan finished.

"What happened?"

Jack shivered, remembering, "It all happened so fast. One minute we were standing there ready to go in when something came out at us, or a bunch of somethings."

Harry frowned, "What was it?"

"That's just it. I don't know," Jack answered confused.

"When we all got back to our campsite after we ran, we all got together to find out what the fuck it was. But everyone saw something different," Matt said.

Jack nodded, "I saw that clown from the movie IT by Stephen King. I saw it when I was 9 or 10, scarred me shitless."

"I saw a mummy. You know, the bandages and red eyes kind," Ryan said.

"And I saw a big huge shark. I was bitten by one s couple years back. Though I have on idea how a shark could be out in the middle of the desert," Matt said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded deep in thought.

"But one of our diggers swore he saw sort of a snake slash rabid rabbit or something. Same with everyone else, each one was different," Jack said.

"At least half of the crew is missing. Whatever they are I think it killed them. We didn't want to risk going back in there to find them even though we should. It terrified us, so we came back," Ryan replied.

All of a sudden it clicked into place in Harry's head, but he had to confirm something, "So each one was different?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Did they…umm…change shape or something?"

All three of them thought for a minute, but it was Jack who answered, "Yeah I think it did. There was a moment when the clown was chasing after me and I looked back, but it was a zombie, not the clown or at least I think it was a zombie, I don't know. Someone was behind me. Of course I didn't stick around to kind out where it went. I got the hell out of there."

"Why do you know what it was?" Matt asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Maybe. I've heard of it somewhere on my travels," he replied.

"Really? What exactly do you do, Ry?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Me? Well my colleagues and I travel in search for exotic creatures/ animals, just like the ones you described for research. How far out it the cave?" Harry asked.

"About a two hour drive going south of town. Why don't tell me you are going out there?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yes."

"After what we just told you," Matt whistled, "You must be really brave to go out there, or really stupid."

"No. I've just done this type of stuff before. I know what I'm doing." Harry replied, "Tanks guys, you've been most helpful."

Uhh…your welcome?"

Harry chuckled at Ryan's confused expression

Jack smiled, "You know what Ry, I like you, even if you are a little crazy. I can lead you and your friends out there if you like."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sure."

"I'm game," Matt said, and Ryan nodded.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Meet us here at 8am and I'll take you," Jack said.

"Okay Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem. Just don't expect us to go in there with you," Ryan joked.

Harry laughed.

"See you later Ry."

"Yeah." With that Harry left the pub and back to the motel.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sitting around the cramped, but comfortable living room in the motel looking in spell books when Harry came in. 

"Hey," he said breathlessly, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione looked up at him and took in his disheveled appearance, "Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked thinking of Harry's earlier outburst.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that's not important. I went to this pub earlier," Harry started, but stopped at the look Hermione gave him, "I know, I know! I shouldn't be in there, but where else would I get information. Besides I don't drink."

"He has a point," Ron pointed out.

She sighed and nodded, "Go on."

"Well, I met these guys in there…" Harry explained everything that Jack and his crew had seen out there in the middle of the desert. When he was finished, they were in awe.

"Boggarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly," Harry replied.

"Well, that should be easy," Ron commented, "Right?"

"Maybe. The fact that there are a whole mass of them may be a bit difficult. Plus there might be something else in there," Harry said.

"Yeah, the rest of the crew disappeared," Hermione said remembering.

"Plus whatever is inside of the cave," Harry commented.

"So how do we get there?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Jack offered to take us to the cave tomorrow at 8am."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah he said he liked me," Harry said getting up and gathering the papers on the table, "We should pack up everything we need tonight and go out to the town and see what supplies we need."

"Okay, but we don't take everything, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. There Muggles so we have to leave our spell books and anything that looks suspicious. Dobby and Winky can stay here and take care of everything," Harry said.

"Then lets get started," Hermione said getting up and heading into the bedroom followed by Ron.

"Oh yeah! If they ask anything about what we do. We travel the world looking for exotic creatures," Harry called out. He heard them laughing in the bedroom and they got to work on packing.

* * *

**Please review and feed my ego so I write faster. Thanks!**

**phoenixmaiden**


End file.
